<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A curse on two hearts by Now_look_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611027">A curse on two hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here'>Now_look_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and time again, Jonny placed his heart in someone else's hands, once flesh and blood, now cold and dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr Carmilla &amp; Jonny d'Ville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A curse on two hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just have a lot of thoughts about Jonny's (and the rest of the mechs') relationship with dr carmilla...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lullaby of a mechanical heart would keep anyone from wishing for eternal life. A life of pain, without escape. Time and time again, Jonny placed his heart in someone else's hands, once flesh and blood, now cold and dead. Jonny waited for the fingers to wrap around and squeeze. Because it always came, some people are gentle, so gentle, jonny doesn't even know what's happening until his heart is left frozen and broken.</p><p>The dr was like that, she never held her hand out to him, because she never believed what she did was wrong. His screams never phased her, his crying and pleading only seemed to distant her. /oh, jonny please be quiet for a moment/ she"d say in that sickly sweet voice. He'd watch his blood colour the floor, as she's once again made quick work of his skin, she'd chuckle when he came back around, choking on a gasp, jonny couldn't see the funny side back then. </p><p>He remembers a time shortly after she placed the curse upon his heart, where in, he begged and begged until words would come no more, for her to stop this, to leave him heartless once again. She just looked at him, quiet pity in her soft smile "it cannot be done, jonny, I'm so sorry" </p><p>And maybe there were times without the blood, screaming and the pain. Jonny thinks the dr loved him, in her own ways. Told in the smiles when he practiced the harmonica, and gentle hands on the shoulders, the hugs she'd give out sometimes when he died, the look of pride whenever he found a new way to piss off the cops of wherever it was they were staying at the time.</p><p>But as the dr. Always to say: that doesn't make a good story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>